Trying Not To Love You
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: "You broke my skateboard!" She yelled. I felt guilty and handed her mine, "Here you can keep it." And since then Rose and I have been friends but now since we started High School and she's got a boyfriend our friendship is slowly fading away. ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Trying Not To Love You**

**A/N: I don't own Vampire Academy!**

We all just finished packing and i dreaded to go to Montanna.

"Mom do we really have to move to the United States?" I asked her.

Mom nodded, "Yes Dimka, we have to follow your father's job."

I signed. I have a hard time making friends and the only friend I have here in Baia Russia is Ivan and we've been friends since diaper days and had 12 awesome years together.

He was like my brother.

There was a knock at the door and I answered it. It was Ivan and he looked sad.

"Hey Dude."

"Hi."  
He gave me a tight hug and hugged back.

"Dimitri, i'm going to miss you."

I nodded, "I'll miss you too."

We then pulled away and he handed me his skateboard.

"Here have it to remember me by." He gave a small smile.

I smiled and took it.

He has a batman skateboard.

I hated batman but in this situation it's different.

"Look on the back."

When I did there was a picture of me and Ivan at our sixth grade dance.

We looked so happy.

I smiled, "Thanks Ivan."

He nodded, "No probs."

I sat the skateboard down and grabbed mine from off the couch.

It was superman design.

Ivan glared, "You know I hate him."

I smirked, "I know."

He took the board from me.

"Dimitri?" It was my oldest sister karolina, she's fourteen.

I knew Ivan always had a crush on her and i knew he was going to miss her.

I knew it was time to go.

Ivan and i gave one last hug then before he left Karolina grabbed his arm and kissed him on the lips.

My jaw dropped.

This was Ivan's first kiss ever.

His eyes widened and he even kissed her back.

I looked at the ground.

Karolina was then at my side, "Bye Ivan, we'll miss you."

Ivan seemed dazed. "Yea.. i'll miss you all too. Bye."

Then he left and soon we were all on our way to the airport to leave.

My step dad is Hans Croft.

My mother had never liked him but my grandmother, may she rest in peace, tricked them on a date.

And soon my little sister Viktoria was born. She's now ten.

I have another sister, her name is Sonya and she's Karolina's twin.

The plane trip seem to take forever.

I was worried that I would be friendless.

What if people hated me because of my russian background?

What if they bullied me because of my accent?

"Dimka stop worrying." Sonya said next to me.

She gave me a comforting hug, "I'm sure you will make some great friends. Just break out of your shyness for once."

I signed, "It's easy for you and Karolina to say, you two were always popular and sociable."

Sonya signed and we sat in silence as we were on our way to Montanna.

We soon landed and a taxi man picked up our stuff and drove us around town.

It was so different.

So many people, buildings... it was just different.

I almost liked it.

Soon the taxi man dropped us off at an brick home.

It was way bigger than our home in Russia.

The grass was bright green, trees were big. I could only imagined what it looked like inside.

**XxX**

We have three restrooms, six bedrooms, a living room and movie room.

Dad wasn't here yet but I heard he bought us a new family.

Today was Saturday and when Dad came home he said there's an awesome skateboard park that I might like.

Mom told me I could make new friends and they'll most likily be at my school.

Well we'll just see what happened.

**A/N: Sorry if seems boring so far but i'll get better. :D**

**Please Review and DON'T Leave Flames...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I Don't Own Vampire Academy but Richelle Mead Does.**

**And Thank Y'all For The Reviews! :D They Make My Day! :D**

**Oh, and if there's** **Errors it's because i'm in school rushing through this so sorry if it's kinda lame and hopefully i'll get better. :)**

Today is Sunday and I decided to go try out the Skate Park.

What's the worst that could happen?

I got off my bed and grabbed my skateboard.

I flipped it over and took the picture off to lay it on my dresser.

The last thing I wanted to do was lose this.

I then told my mom I where I was going and she seemed so happy for me,

"Okay Dimka, just be careful and be back by seven."  
I nodded, "Okay."

The skate park was about two miles from my house.

When I got there...there was a lot of kids!

I almost wanted to go home but I walked in.

The ramps where small for my taste.

Me and Ivan use to do the extreme ramps that were 30 feet.

But here the tallest I can see was about 16 feet.

And no one was there.

I then smirked, who knew Americans were so scared of a small ramp?

I walked to it and I felt eyes watching me.

I began to get self conscious but I ignored them and walked up the ramp's stairs then prepared myself.

I sat my board down and got on.

From below people were watching with disbelief.

I then took a deep breath and leaned my body forward.

My board went down the ramp fast, it almost feels like feeling and it's such an adrenaline rush!

I reached the other side of the ramp and did a triple flip.

The crowd cheered and I skated back down to the middle of the ramp.

The crowd clapped and one tall guy walked to me.

He looked pissed off.

I got off the ramp with my board tucked under my arm.

The crowd started to back away but kept close enough to hear.

"Listen Newbie, you think you can just come here and steal my spotlight."

I rolled my eyes.

I always hated guys like this.

His emerald eyes glared, "You think you're so tough, huh?"  
I looked at him, "Look I don't want any trouble from you and no one is stealing 'your spotlight', you're probable just too scared to skate this."

There was ooos.

Normally I wouldn't speak this way i would've just walked away but I was tired of being 'walked over' and I wasn't about to let it happen no more.

He walked closer to me, "Someday...i'll get you."  
Then he walked away leaving the park.

The crowd then cheered then some six year old girl ran to me,

"Ohmygosh! No one has ever left Adrian left!"  
I chuckled.

Some little boy ran up to me, "Can I have your autograph?"

I felt myself ready to blush but took his marker and wrote, 'Dimka' on his shirt.

Soon a lot of kids were talking to and some of them were going to the school that I was going to attend.

Me and some guys were having a skateboard race and I for a moment I wasn't paying attention and collided with someone and I heard a crack sound.

I fell on my back and when I sat upright I had hit a girl.

She's so beautiful.

She has amazing wavy brown hair and pretty brown eyes.

Her skin is the perfect tan and she looked my age, 12, she groaned of pain.

"Sorry." I apologized.

She looked at me and smiled, "It's no problem."

I helped us up.

She then looked down at her board and her smile faded, "You broke my board!" the board was broken in half. I felt guilty.  
"I'm so sorry," I handed her mine. "You can have mine."

This board is special to me but it's the least I could do.

She shook her head, "No it's alright. I'm Rose Hathaway."  
"Dimitri Belikov."

"So..." she trailed off.

There was an awkward silence. "Wanna get ice cream?" I asked.

Her face lit up, "Sure."

There was a ice cream parlor a few blocks from the parlor.

Rose and I laughed and talked about random things we even laughed at the dumbest jokes.

"So Comrade, what do you call a pasta that's trying to be a noodle?"

I shrugged, "I dunno."  
"An impasta!"  
We shared a laugh and she giggled, "Dimitri you have ice cream on your nose."

I blushed, "I do?"

She then got her ice cream cone and put some ice cream on my nose.

I gave a playful glare, "Well you have ice cream on your cheek."

And she really did.

She touched her cheek and blushed.

I leaned in and with my finger took the ice cream and licked it, "Roza you taste fantastic."  
She giggled and whipped the ice cream off my nose, "Well Comrade you," she took a taste, "taste amazing."

The waiter came by and slapped the ticket on our table.

$20!

Well we did have ten ice creams...

And my money is at home but I had an idea once he walked away.

"Rose?"  
"Yea?"  
I took her hand and made us ran out.

Once we were back at the skate park she laughed, "Comrade you're so bad."  
I shrugged, "Not really."  
The park was late and that means it's EIGHT O'CLOCK!  
I'm so busted!


End file.
